Battle Scars
by justanormalfaller
Summary: Post Battle for Mewni. After recovering from the battle, Star and Marco must make important decisions that will determine the safety of themselves and their loved ones. Will they make the right decisions? And with Eclipsa slowly waking, will they ever get a break from the stress? Starco because I'm trash :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Lane and this is my first story as justanormalfaller.**

 **I used to use an account called .sandwich that you may or may not have heard of. But I decided to start fresh with a brand new story!**

 **Let's begin :)**

Marco's eyes fluttered open. Wherever he was, the lighting was so bright he immediately closed them again. He slowly adjusted his vision and noticed he was in a hospital room, a very nice one at that.

He heard faint footsteps outside of the door. Marco tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through his torso. He immediately recoiled with a groan. He took a moment to recover, then slowly lifted his shirt to reveal bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"Thank Mewni you're awake!" A voice shouted from the doorway. Seconds later, he was engulfed in one of Star's bear hugs. The pain returned, stronger this time.

"S-star.." He grunted, sucking in air through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh Marco, I'm so sorry!" Star exclaimed pulling away from him. "I was just so worried about you!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Marco asked weakly.

"Well, shortly after I defeated Toffee, you passed out. We brought you to the castle's hospital wing where you got surgery on your abdomen. When Toffee threw you against that rock, it really did a number on your insides. You've been asleep for about two days." Star answered.

Two days? It felt more like two hours! Marco noticed something different about Star. His gaze drifted to her forearms, which were wrapped in the same bandages as the one's around his torso.

"Are _you_ okay?" Marco asked. Star followed his gaze to her arms.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, playing with the edge of one of the bandages. "Note to self..never stick your arms in hot soup." She said with an awkward laugh.

A nurse entered the room surprised, but delighted at the sight of Marco awake. She noticed Star and bowed before handing Marco some painkillers and water. A few moments later, the nurse left. Marco quickly swallowed the pills, grateful for the relief soon to come.

A tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by more. Marco didn't know why he was crying, but he let it out. So much had happened to him within the past two weeks and he never had a chance to truly let it out.

Upon seeing her best friend's tears, Star rushed over to Marco. "I know, I know." She whispered, letting a few tears of her own escape. She took Marco's hand in her own and with her other hand, she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Star climbed on the hospital bed and layed down next to Marco, their hands still joined.

They stayed like this for a few hours. They shared memories from Star's time on Earth and purposely avoided recent events.

"Thank you," Marco whispered, interrupting one of Star's stories. She turned to look at him with a curious look on her face. "This really helps." He finished with a small smile.

A light blush dusted Star's cheeks. "Anything for my favorite person in the world." She responded with a smile.

"Am I not your favorite person in the world? I gave birth to you!" Moon questioned from the doorway.

"Oh, hey mom!" Star said, quickly letting go of Marco's hand and sitting up.

"If it's not a bad time," Moon started, raising her eyebrows. "I'd like to speak to Marco."

"Not at all!" Star answered, hopping off of the bed and exiting the room.

"So," the queen started, "I'm sure today's been quite a shock, to say the least." Marco nodded. "I let your parents know that you're safe and they should be arriving shortly," She walked towards Marco.

"but I really wanted to talk about something else with you. In those few days after Star left Earth, she was a wreck. Her magic was way more unstable than I've ever seen it. I was growing very concerned for her safety. In order to prepare for the battle, I boosted her training as much as possible, but she simply wasn't able to focus. Then you show up and it's like a switch flipped on in her brain, her sense of judgement was a lot clearer and she dipped down further than anyone ever has." The queen paused to take a breath.

"All of this to say, Star needs you. Way more than I ever understood. I've spoken to your parents about this and they seem okay with it as long as you are, but we would like for you to move into the castle."

Marco's eyes widened and his head was spinning. It was all so much for him to take in.

"It..probably..won't be permanent. We'll start out with this summer and go from there. And of course you can travel to Earth and back anytime you'd like." Moon continued. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. Sleep on it tonight and I will be back tomorrow morning for your answer."

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but the queen was already gone. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Marco closed his eyes in an attempt to settle his mind.

"Oi Marco!" His father called as he entered the room. Marco's eyes shot open and he smiled at the sight of his parents. They rushed over to his side and showered him with hugs and kisses.

"We're so glad you're awake and doing okay." Mrs. Diaz exclaimed.

"We were so worried when you left. Then to get a phone call from the king of Mewni a few days later saying that you were in the hospital undergoing surgery? We haven't slept for days!" Mr. Diaz explained. His voice slightly stern.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you." Marco apologized.

"Aww, sweetie we're mostly just glad you're alright." Mrs. Diaz said, kissing Marco's forehead. "Unfortunately the doctors ordered that you stay in bed for the next two days."

Marco frowned. He was already getting tired of lying in the royal hospital bed, as lush and comfortable as it was.

"Have you thought about Queen Moon's proposal?" Mr. Diaz asked.

Marco shook his head, "She only told me thirty seconds before you arrived."

"Well, we want you to know we are for you and whatever decision you make." Mrs. Diaz reassured Marco with a slight smile.

Marco talked with his parents for a few hours, filling them in on the events that had happened in the past few days. It eventually grew late and his parents returned home.

Marco was left with his thoughts. He considered both the pros and the cons of staying on Mewni and the pros and cons of returning to Earth.

An hour passed, and Marco came to a decision. His mind finally came to a rest, and he closed his eyes. Seconds later he was fast asleep.

…

Marco was startled out of his sleep early the next morning by something brushing against his leg. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out what it was. Then his eyes drifted to his left and he almost jumped out of the bed.

Star was curled up next to him, fast asleep. Marco laid there, unsure of what to do. He listened to her soft snores for a few minutes, then decided to wake her up.

"Star." He whispered, gently shaking her. Star's eyes futtered open.

"G'morning Marco." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Marco sighed, "Star, what are you doing?" he questioned.

Star lightly blushed before answering. "I uh couldn't sleep last night, so I walked over here to talk to you, but you were fast asleep. I hung out in here until I fell asleep too."

"Oh." Marco replied.

The two teens sat in an awkward silence before Star spoke up. "Well I should probably head back to my room before my mom finds me." She hopped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Star?" Marco said, right before she twisted the doorknob.

"Yeah Marco?" She replied.

"I'm not upset," He paused, "about this."

Star smiled and responded "I know." before closing the door behind her and skipping down the hallway.

Mere moments passed after Star left and Marco heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He shouted and Moon entered the room.

"Good morning Marco." She said walking over to him. "You probably know why I'm here."

Last minute thoughts creeped through Marco's head but he pushed them aside.

"I have decided to stay on Mewni."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I think you'll like it! :)**

"Mr. Diaz?" A nurse questioned, walking into the hospital room. Marco opened his eyes and muttered, "Mmhmm." In response.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she walked over to check his vitals.

"Fine." Marco answered, stifling a wince when a throbbing ache started up in his torso.

"Good, good." The nurse mumbled, tapping away at a computer screen. "Well," She continued after a moment. "I think it's finally time for you to try walking, that is, if you're up for it."

Marco's eyes grew wide. He was more than ready to get out of the bed that had been his home for the past few days. "Yes!" He answered as the nurse handed him a pill and a glass of water. Marco quickly took the pill and instantly felt the throbbing in his

"Excellent!" She said. "I will alert the princess."

Marco's eyebrows twisted in confusion. "Why?"

"She requested to be alerted when you were ready to walk again. Also, you are in no place to be questioning her authority, young man." The nurse answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

Marco just scoffed as the nurse left the room. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, wincing slightly at the pain. He paused before continuing to sit up, until he was able to rest his back on the headboard. He sharply exhaled, and sat for a few minutes, his body getting used to sitting up.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed, bursting into the room. She smiled at the sight of him sitting up and pulled him into an embrace. To his astonishment, Marco felt no pain in his abdomen this time. He wrapped his arms around Star tightly.

Star pulled away, her cheek marks glowing. Marco reached out to touch the heart on her left cheek and Star blushed. She wasn't sure why her cheeks were glowing but she went with it.

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed Marco's cheek, right below his mole. He blushed and suddenly a golden glow surrounded both of them. Star and Marco's bodies lifted into the air, carried by an unknown force.

The bandages surrounding Marco's torso gently unwound, leaving his bare chest with a scar running down it. Meanwhile, the bandages around Star's forearms unwound, leaving her bare skin with blotches of burn scars. The bandages disappeared into thin air and the glow faded. The two teens dropped from the sky and fell onto the hospital bed.

The nurse stood in the doorway, mouth agape, looking absolutely stunned. Both Star and Marco's parents were behind her, with similar expressions.

Marco and Star slowly sat up, unsure of what just happened. To Marco's astonishment, he felt no pain in his abdomen. He carefully stood up and walked around the room, he even ran a little, but felt no pain. Star sat on the edge of the bed staring at her arms and gently touching the scars, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Star." Marco whispered in awe, his eyes filling with tears. "You healed me." Star looked up at Marco and smiled. "Thank you." He stated, holding out his hand. Star took it and stood up.

"Do you mind if I?" Marco asked gently touching Star's forearms. Star nodded, her eyes wide as she felt no pain.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, tears of joy still streaming down her face. "I healed us."

"I guess you won't be needing me." The nurse announced exiting the room.

King and Queen Butterfly rushed over to embrace their daughter, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz did the same with their son.

"We are so glad you're alright!" Mr. Diaz announced, hugging Marco tightly. "Okay, Raphael," Mrs. Diaz interjected after a while, "It's my turn to hug our son." Mr. Diaz slowly let go of Marco, and Mrs. Diaz held him close.

After a moment she pulled away and held Marco's shoulders. Marco watched as her eyes glanced over at Star, then back to Marco. "She's a keeper." Mrs. Diaz said with a smile.

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but his dad was quick to stop him. "Now, son. I know what you're going to say. 'But I'm in love with Jackie!'" He said imitating Marco's voice, which just made Marco scowl.

"Trust me, you're not. I see the way you and Star spend time with each other, and you two have chemistry. Star healed you, for heaven's sake. She really cares about you. Please don't let this wonderful opportunity slip past you." Mr. Diaz lectured his son as Mrs. Diaz stood behind him, nodding in agreement.

"I-uh, I'm not going to throw away Jackie just like that." Marco retorted.

"I know son," Mrs. Diaz responded. "Just don't forget what you and Star have." Marco's parents hugged him one more time before heading over to talk to Star's parents.

That last sentence looped in Marco's mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He muttered.

Little did he know, minutes earlier the Butterflys were having a similar discussion with their daughter.

"Honey we are so proud of you!" River exclaimed, hugging his daughter.

"I've never seen anything like it since.." Moon muttered, her voice trailing off into silence. Star heard this and pulled away from her father.

"Since what?" She asked Moon out of curiosity. Moon turned to look at River, his eyes widening as if remembering something.

"Well, dear, when I was about your age your father and I had just started courting. We were both training together, when one of the mentors decided to betray Mewni in an act of rebellion. With his access to the castle, we were easy targets. One day we went to training as usual and the mentor instructed that we would fight him without any weapons as an exercise. Unfortunately we fell for his trick and we both suffered injuries from his sword."

Moon lifted her dress slightly to reveal a scar running across her right kneecap. "He sliced my knee open and broke River's shoulder blade."

Star gasped, wondering how she had never noticed the scar.

"We were both hospitalized, and River recovered much faster than I did. He visited me every day, until one morning the exact same thing happened and we were healed. And in case you were wondering, the traitor was executed shortly thereafter"

"Wow." Star whispered. Smiling at her parents as they held hands tightly.

"Star, you really love him." River said with a smile, pointing at Marco.

"But he has a girlfriend." Star said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Trust me, with your bond. Somehow, it will all work out." Moon stated, hugging her daughter. Star smiled and returned the embrace. Her parents left to talk to the Diaz family and Star sat on the other side of the bed from Marco.

"I love Marco." She whispered to herself, slightly giggling. She loved the way that sentence felt, rolling off her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Aye **a new chapter!**

 **! Slight NSFW warning !**

Marco gripped his dimensional scissors as he cut a hole through time and space. He hopped through the spiral of colors before landing in his room on Earth.

He took a deep breath, glad to be back home, even if it was just to gather his belongings.

He turned to the royal guard who had followed him through the portal. "I need to go speak with someone privately. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, please send Star to find me."

The guard just shrugged and nodded as Marco left the room. He ran downstairs to the garage and hopped on his bike. His heartbeat accelerated as he neared his destination.

Marco pulled into the driveway of a small blue house and tried to steady his breathing. Was he really going to do this? He asked himself over and over as he rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later Jackie appeared in the doorway. "Marco!" She shouted, hugging him tightly. Marco briefly hugged her back before pulling away.

"Jackie, I need to talk to you." He said and Jackie lead him into the living room.

"Actually I need to talk to you too." She responded. A moment of silence passed between the teens as they sat on the couch.

"I met someone." "I'm moving to Mewni." They blurted out two completely different sentences at the same time.

"What?!" They both shouted in response to what the other person said.

"Uhh..ladies first." Marco suggested and Jackie sighed.

"While you were gone, I decided to hang out with Janna. She kept summoning this demon dude. I think his name was Todd? Anyway he was really nice."

"You mean Tom?" Marco asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Tom. Then I started thinking about us and I don't think it's going to work out." Jackie answered with a frown. "Now what were you saying about Mewni?"

Marco began to explain the events that took place after Star left. Jackie listened intently to every word.

"And so now I'm packing my things to move into Mewni castle for the summer." Marco finished and Jackie stayed silent for a moment, mentally reviewing Marco's story.

"You like Star." Jackie stated and Marco nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Jackie chuckled before explaining, "Dude I knew that before you even did. I see the way you two get along."

"Really?" Marco stammered.

"Yeah. I've liked you for a long time, but as soon as Star came I knew I had to make a move while I still had a chance. You two are destined to be together. I guess I just wanted 'my share of Marco' before you were gone. You will always have a special place in my heart."

"Wow." Marco whispered taking it all in. Jackie wrapped her arms around Marco and he returned the hug.

"Promise me we'll stay friends." Jackie muttered, still hugging Marco.

"Of course." He answered with a smile.

Jackie lead Marco to the door. Marco placed one last kiss on her cheek and walked towards his bike.

"Goodbye Marco." Jackie said with a small smile.

"Goodbye Jackie." Marco responded before pedaling down the street.

Marco arrrived back on Mewni with a box full of his clothes and random items from his room. The guard led him to his new room. It was directly across from Star's and was equally as large and lush.

There was a huge bed with royal blue bedding that faced a large sliding glass window that led to a balcony. Marco stepped outside to get some fresh air and take in the view.

His room was on the back side of the castle's main tower and overlooked a large lake with a forest on the other side.

In the lake there was an abundance of wildlife. Large groups of brightly colored birds surrounded the bank and swam in the turquoise water. There were other creatures that Marco didn't recognize. They looked like they jumped out of a children's book.

Marco's breath was taken away at the swirling colors on the horizon. The first of Mewni's three suns was beginning to set, projecting a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, and purples into the sky.

A knock at the door caused Marco to shift his attention inside. He opened the door to find Manfred with two guards escorting him.

"The royal family has requested your presence at the dinner table in an hour." Manfred announced. He held up the outfit Marco wore to Star's song day. He cringed slightly as he took the hanger from Manfred. "The dress code is a little more formal than what you're used to I'm sure."

"Yeah, thank you." Marco said and Manfred turned to leave.

Marco's attention then focused on the room across from his. The door to Star's room was open. Marco placed the white suit in his wardrobe then walked across the hall.

He knocked on the door frame and heard some movement coming from Star's bathroom. "Coming Manf-" She started then paused when she saw Marco in the doorway.

Her cheeks turned beet red and Marco noticed her attire..or lack there of.

Star was obviously fresh out of the shower. Her thin body was wrapped in a towel and her hair was twisted into a towel resting above her head.

"I-uh..I'm just going to go now." Marco stammered, quickly leaving the room. His cheeks were bright red. He entered his room and sighed, trying to forget what just happened.

Despite her embarrassment, Star chuckled at Marco's awkwardness before closing the door. She quickly got ready with a few minutes to spare so she decided to pay Marco a visit.

She knocked on his door and heard a slightly muffled, "Come in!"

Star giggled, "Only if you're fully dressed."

Seconds later the door opened and the sight of Marco took Star's breath away. He looked good, really good. He wore the same white suit he wore to her song day. Star had been so focused on Ruberiot's life ruining song that she never got to take in Marco's attire.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?" Marco qestioned after a moment of Star creepily staring at him.

She cleared her throught. "R-right." She entered the room and sat down next to Marco. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress.

Star wore a navy blue strapless dress with small butterflies lining the waist.

"Sorry you have to dress up just for dinner." Star said and Marco smiled.

"Between you and me, I enjoy dressing up every now and then." He answered and Star giggled.

"Well you better get used to it!" She exclaimed lightly punching Marco's arm. Marco pretended to be hurt by it earning a laugh from Star.

Dead air surrounded the two for a few moments before Marco broke the silence. "So, you _do_ have a crush on me?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

There it was. The talk Star had been dreading ever since she reunited with Marco in the dungeon. Star felt like all of the air in the room had disappeared. After a minute she sighed and weakly answered, "Y-yes." While staring at her feet.

Another moment of silence passed. Marco placed his hand on Star's bare shoulder, causing her to practically melt.

"I broke up with Jackie today." Star's eyes doubled in size and she looked up at Marco. "You're kidding!" She whispered. "I really hope this wasn't my fault. I know how much you liked her. I sincerely hope I didn't mess this up for you. Ugh Star why do you open your mouth?!" Star rambled and Marco gently sqeezed her shoulder making Star focus her attention back on him.

"Well yes, I guess you could say it was your fault." Marco stated with a smile.

"I knew it." Star mumbled, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mar-" Her sentence was brought to a halt by Marco's finger against her lips.

"You didn't let me finish." Marco patiently whispered with his finger still against her lips. Star was mentally losing it. Marco slowly lowered his finger and continued.

"It was your fault for being such a beautiful, kind, and smart girl. It was my fault for not noticing it earlier. I'm in love with you Star and I could just punch myself for thinking all that love was for Jackie and not you." Marco admitted. "Star Butterfly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Star couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips against Marco's. He was momentarily taken a back but quickly kissed her back. Star deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Marco's waist. Marco had one arm around her shoulders and his other hand was lightly tugging at her hair.

Many moments passed before the two teens broke away smiling and gasping for air. "You're such an adorable idiot. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Star muttered before kissing Marco again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She admitted, their foreheads touching.

Star and Marco stared into each other's eyes with giddy smiles for a few moments.

"Can I try something?" Star whispered, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Marco slowly nodded, unsure of what she meant. Star leaned in for another kiss, but instead of kissing Marco's lips she aimed for the start of his jawline, right below his ear. She continued to leave a trail of kisses down Marco's jaw, sending shivers down his spine.

"S-star," Marco whispered and Star slowly pulled away to make eye contact with him. "Dinner." He croaked out.

Star immediately jumped up. "Oh my Mewni! We're late! My mom is going to kill us!" Star exclaimed quickly fixing her hair in the mirror. She took Marco's hand and the two teens ran down the long hallway to the dining room.

They burst through the large doors, out of breath and both Moon and River turned to look at them.

"You two are ten minutes late! Where on Mewni have you been?!" Moon exclaimed as Star and Marco took their seats at the table.

"I'm so sorry Queen Butterfly." Marco apologized.

"I'm sorry mommy, we got a little distracted." Star said with a sly grin. Marco lightly kicked her shin and her face twisted into a scowl.

"Right." Moon said, sharing a knowing glance with her husband. Who winked in response.

Marco cleared his throat. "This corn looks amazing." He announced, piling his plate with creamed corn. It was Stars turn to kick Marco causing him to glare at his new girlfriend.

"In celebration of your defeating Toffee," River started with a smile. "We have decided to host a ball tomorrow night."

Star practically fell out of her chair. "REALLY?! A ball for me?!" Star exclaimed with a huge smile as her parents nodded.

"Honey, we are so very proud of you." Moon reminded Star.

"Thank you!" Star shouted with a huge grin. Just the sight of Star so happy caused Marco to smile. He had made the right decision.


End file.
